Out of the Broom Closet
by Feelingwolfish
Summary: Remus has always liked Sirius more than a friend since the start of their 5th year. What will Remus do about it? Does Sirius like him back? One-shot, Wolfstar


"I have to keep running, running, I have to get away from Sirius. Why did I do that, why didn't I control myself". Remus was muttering as he fled away from the broom closet as fast as his legs could take him.

*********** Flash back***********

"Sirius, maybe you shouldn't have left 50 dungbombs in Filch's office, he might literally explode with rage".

"You got to admit Remus, it's going to be pretty funny" replied Sirius with a mischievous grin. The two boys were hiding behind Filch's office waiting for the newly assigned caretaker to return. Remus couldn't stop staring at Sirius. Ever since the start of their 5th year he had started to like Sirius much more than a friend. But of course Remus knew that he could never act on his feelings, he didn't want to have another reason to be shunned, as if being a werewolf wasn't bad enough.

"The gods really have it in for you Remus Lupin" Remus muttered to himself a bit too loudly still staring at Sirius's aristocratic face.

"What did you say?" asked Sirius with a fascinated smile

"W-what, I didn't say anything" Remus responded frightened by how much he said out loud.

"Yes you did, now tell me what you said" Sirius demanded, and then stepped closer towards Remus, cornering him against the wall. Remus blushed bright red and moved his mouth but no words came out. Sirius continued to keep him against the wall while staring directly into his eyes. Remus was stunned. He had never been this physically close to Sirius before. He could feel a little voice inside his head telling him that maybe Sirius liked him back too and that he should tell Sirius the truth, but he made that voice disappear with thoughts of been shunned and faces of disgust.

Just as Sirius was about to say something else a huge bang went off right next to them. They both ran away from the wall get a better look. The smell coming from Filch's office was indescribable, then they heard from within was a very high pitched scream. The two boys burst out laughing. They couldn't contain themself and fell to the floor, clutching their sides, laughing. Then they heard Filch walking towards the door swearing to expel who ever did this to him. That was all Sirius and Remus needed to sprint all the way down the corridor, looking for a hiding place.

"Quick in here!" yelled Sirius opening the door to a small broom closet. Just as Remus closed the door Flinch ran past. Both boys were gasping for breath.

"That was the fastest run in my entire life" said Remus breathing heavily.

"Tell me about it" replied Sirius equally out of breath. As the boys breathing went back down to normal they started laughing again. Remus couldn't take his eyes off Sirius as he threw his head back in a good hearty laugh. Remus stopped laughing and realised the predicament they were in. Their bodies were pressed against each other with Sirius's back against the back of the closest. Without warning Remus planted a kiss on Sirius his lips. It lasted a few seconds until Remus realised what he was doing. He pulled away and put his hands over his mouth in shock. He couldn't believe he had done that. He had ruined everything, he would have no friends and everyone would shun him again. He had to get out of there. He ran out of the broom closet and down the corridor.

***********End of flash back***********

Sirius was frozen. Did that really happen? One of his best friends had just kissed him. A boy kissed him! Remus kissed him! But somehow it felt right. He didn't know what it was but when Remus kissed him it felt like it was meant to be, it didn't feel wrong at all. Sirius ran out of the broom closet, trying to catch up with Remus. He kept running and running and when he thought he had lost him in the twists and turns of the castle, he turned a corner and he could hear a small whimpering cry. Remus was on the ground with his knees to his chest and head resting on them crying. Sirius quietly crouched down beside him. "Remus" he said softly. Remus stiffened, but didn't look up.

"Just leave me alone. Please don't make this worse. I know you don't want to ever be friends with me again. Please just go if all you're going to do is just laugh at me and hate me" Remus replied in a soft sad voice.

"Remus, I would never shun you for something you can't control, please just listen to what I have to say. I didn't think of you in the way you thought of me." Remus let out a little sad sigh, and still did not look up. "I did not expect you to kiss me, but when you did I felt something. It felt right".

"Don't mock me Sirius, you felt nothing, just leave" Remus replied harshly.

"No Remus, I'm not leaving. I felt something and it made me realise why it never felt right when I kissed girls. It's because of you, it has always been you. It makes sense now." Sirius said feeling like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Remus was as still as a statue. He still hadn't lifted his head up from his knees. "Remus please look at me" Sirius said uncertain if what he said was the right thing or not. Sirius started to feel awkward as the silence drew out.

"I really like you Sirius much more then you think, but how could you possibly like me back. I'm awkward and not attractive and I have all these weird habits and I am a werewolf!" Remus finally lifted his head to look at Sirius in the eyes.

"I guess your strange ways attract me in ways I strangely can't understand", Sirius said with a smirk on his face. Remus smiled a shy smile. Sirius stood up and held out his hand to help Remus up. Once they were both standing up Remus gave Sirius a genuine smile. "How about we try the kissing thing again?" Sirius said with a wink.

**Thank you for reading :) Please leave a review. This is my first story i have written on here, i hope it was alright xx**


End file.
